Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging facility information providing system, and particularly, relates to a charging facility information providing system for an electrically driven vehicle such as an EV (electric vehicle) and a PHEV (plug-in hybrid electric vehicle).
Description of the Background Art
In a long-distance movement by an electrically driven vehicle at leisure or the like, a situation is considered where a driver does not know via which charging facility the driver should pass since the driver drives on an unfamiliar area. In such a case, in addition to searching for a route to a destination by a navigation system or the like, it is necessary for such a user to search charging facilities on peripheries of the route in advance, and this is cumbersome.
As a charging facility information providing system for an electrically driven vehicle, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-250801, there is known a method in which a mobile communication terminal transmits current place information and destination information of the vehicle and a residual quantity of a power source to a server, and upon receiving these, the server selects a refilling point where the vehicle should be charged, and transmits information regarding the refilling point to the mobile communication terminal.
However, in the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-250801, there has been a problem in that, in addition to an already placed charging system, the mobile communication terminal is required to acquire information of the charging facilities, and the current place information, the destination information and the residual quantity of the power source must be transmitted to the server using the mobile communication terminal, resulting in application of a load to the user.